1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cord protection wrap and plug cover and more particularly pertains to a tubular elongated member of a resilient elastomeric material with a helical slot for receiving an electrical cord in combination with a tubular extension member for receiving and protecting the plug of the electrical cord, all for protection purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the electrical cord protection wrap and plug cover is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective wraps and covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting electrical cords and plugs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,374 to Pollack and 4,939,778 to Tomberlin disclose sleeves for encompassing an electrical cord basically for decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,697 to Yotsugi discloses a cover for electrical cord for improving the insulating capacity of the wire.
Watson in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,779 discloses a device for covering coupled ends of extension cords.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,427 to Martin discloses a device for covering electrical plugs for insuring their securement in receptacles.
In this respect, the protective wraps and covers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing protection for electrical cords and plugs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wraps and covers which can be used with electrical cords and covers for protection. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.